


Jack Is Heard

by Chicken_Flakes_Writes



Series: The ABC Drabbles [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Muteness, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Flakes_Writes/pseuds/Chicken_Flakes_Writes
Summary: Jack begins his long and lonely life with an enemy who takes something from him. 300 years later, he encounters the guardians and they come together to defeat Pitch.
Series: The ABC Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	Jack Is Heard

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was in high school, which was 7 years ago.

“You are an awful person, Jack Frost! You don’t even deserve to be called a person! You are a monster! An abomination! I hate you Jack Frost!” said a young, bright, sweet and yet terrifying little girl.

Jack Frost stood with his back pushed up against a tree with a heartbreaking look on his face. His eyes were filling with tears and he tried to blink them away but before he could, the little girl saw and said, “Aww. Is poor snowflake crying? Well, that’s too bad. I guess the baby needs a nap.” 

Jack knew he should have saw it coming, but he definitely did not see the fist coming towards his face. He was knocked out on impact. He collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap. The girl stood above saying, “Night-night, Jack. I’ll be back.”  
___________________  
Jack slowly awoke to a pounding head. He groaned loudly. He sat up with a hand on one side of his head. He slowly stood up with a wince, looking around. He saw a lot of trees and noticed that snow was coming down really fast and with low visibility. Jack groaned again. Just what he needed, a blizzard that was out of his control. 

Jack quietly asked the wind to take him away, but before he could leave, someone was coming towards him. It was a small girl with long hair and hard to distinguish features. She approached Jack quickly and Jack forced himself into the tree. That was the girl from earlier! 

“Hello, Jack. I’m back! Did you miss me?”

Jack gasped trying to come up with something witty to say but before he could she continued on saying, “Cat’s got your tongue? Have nothing to say? That’s just too darn bad!” When she finished speaking, she punched Jack in the stomach. Jack bent over, gasping for breath. However she did not stop there. She kicked his legs out from under him and he fell. Jack instantly curled up, knowing what was coming next. 

She kicked him, everywhere. She kicked his legs, his arms, his head, his stomach, his back, everywhere. She pulled a knife out of her boot. Jack cautiously peeked from his current position but flinched violently when he saw her holding a knife. He quickly ducked his head back underneath his arms.

“Oh, Jack,” she said in a sing-song voice. “There’s no need to hide from me! I just want to have a little fun is all.” She approached Jack with her knife and knelt down. She grabbed a chunk of Jack’s snow white and pulled it towards her. Jack tensed, afraid what was going to happen. She moved her knife quickly towards the hair. She chopped the chunk of hair off and moved towards another. This time she cut it closer to the roots. She kept doing this until she had all of his hair. She backed away from and made it appear like she was leaving but instead climbed the tree Jack was under.

Jack sighed when he felt her finally let go of his hair. He stayed still until he was sure she was gone. He uncurled from his ball and felt his hair. It was now spotty and nearly bald in other places and generally did not look good. He was glad that his hair would grow back eventually although it was slow going. He sighed and leaned against the tree, closing his eyes. 

The girl watched silently from her spot in the tree. She had not moved a muscle. She did not want to accidentally make a noise and have Jack see her. That would not do at all. It would not be good. 

She saw Jack lean against the tree and close his eyes. Yes, this would be perfect. She dropped silently down from her branch and leaned close towards Jack. Jack felt a breeze and opened his eyes and immediately backed away with a slight, hard to hear screech. In front of Jack, crouched the girl and her knife held in front of her, towards Jack. 

Jack tried to back up further but he was as close to the tree as he could get. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best. He pretended that she was not there and that he was simply resting against this tree. 

The girl saw Jack close his eyes and she knew he was going to ignore her. That didn’t matter to her though. She gripped her knife tighter and brought it right up to Jack’s neck and she saw and felt him tense. She smiled. She slowly, oh so slowly, brought her knife closer and closer to Jack’s neck. She slit his skin and some blood started dribbling down his neck. 

Jack whimpered but the whimper was dismissed quickly. She pushed the knife further and further until Jack felt like screaming but he did not want to give her the satisfaction. She kept going until the knife was halfway gone. She then slowly, agonizingly, pulled the knife back out. 

Jack clenched his teeth and was tense but there was nothing he could do. Finally, after what seemed to last for infinite, the knife was away from him and he opened his eyes. What he saw was unsettling. The knife was coated in blood, his blood. He looked past the knife and towards the girl who did it and saw a smile on her face. The smile frightened him. 

Jack slowly and cautiously, grabbed his staff, and stood up. The girl just stood there, staring at him. Jack stared back, careful to show no sign of the pain he was in. Then, the girl just turned around and walked away. Jack watched her walk away until she was a speck in the distance. Then Jack flew to his lake to take care of his injuries to the best of his abilities.  
____________________

Jack sat in the middle of his lake looking down at the reflective icy surface. He gingerly touched the cut at his neck and flinched when he felt the pain. He allowed a thin layer of frost to form over the gash. He then flew to his favorite tree and went to sleep. He didn’t wake up for a week. 

When the week was up, his cut was healed and he felt like he was never attacked. He called for the wind to ask to fly away, but no sound came out. Jack frowned and tried again. He received the same results. Jack began to panic and started to try screaming but no sound was made. 

Jack fell to the ground crying, freaked out because of the silence. He HATED silence. Silence meant nobody talking, and being alone and Jack HATED being alone. He tried to avoid it but sometimes, there was only so much he could do. 

He lay there on the ground, tears falling down to the ice where they promptly froze and he sobbed, and sobbed until he was sleeping, and he still had tears streaming from his eyes.  
____________________

It’s been years since Jack lost his voice. He has gotten over it, or at least, can ignore it for days, months, years. He hides the scar though. He wears a blue turtleneck as well a blue beanie that he found. He flies all over the world delivering snow to the children. 

Jack loves to play with them even if they can’t see him. He just pretends. He is good at that. He has had a lot of practice. He flies to Burgess street plaza. He watches and plays with the kids. He even gave a little boy the best sled ride he will ever encounter in all his life. 

It began to get dark and the kids started to dwindle indoors to warm up by the fires and drink hot chocolate next to their families. Jack smiled softly and began to fly towards his lake till he saw a something move in an alley. 

Curious, Jack flew down to the alley and saw the mysterious shape move away. Jack followed out of curiosity. Quickly, he caught up the fast moving figure. The figure turned around and said, “Hello mate. It’s been a while, hasn’t it. Blizzard of ’68 right?” 

Startled, Jack stepped back but relaxed quickly realizing it was just Bunny. However, he felt something being placed rapidly over his head, and Jack began to freak out. He kicked and punched but he never connected. He felt as if he was going in circles until he hit something with a loud thud. He climbed out of whatever restricted him and looked about in wonder. 

He was in the North Pole, North’s workshop! Jack has been trying to get in their for years! He looked around and he saw all of them. He saw Sandy floating in a corner, sleeping; North talking to one of his yetis; Tooth, talking to her fairies, giving out orders; and Bunnymund just popping out of one of his tunnels. Jack was actually ecstatic. 

Jack was in North’s workshop! He could not believe it! He had a large smile on his face despite being shoved in a sack only minutes before. “What are you so happy about, Frost? Up to any tricks today,” said Bunny. Jack’s smile lessened slightly but it was hardly noticeable. 

“Jack, my boy! Glad you could make it! You are Guardian now. Play music!” Instantly music began and there was confetti and streamers coming down and Jack was startled. He slammed his staff to the ground and frost spread everywhere. It even coated quite a few elves. 

Jack made a motion as if to say, “Knock it off!” None of them particularly noticed this though. 

“Jack, sweetie, why did you do that?” Jack motioned to it all with angry scowl indicating it was too much. It was all too much. The noises, the activity, it was way too much and in such short notice. 

The Guardians looked at Jack in shock. Shocked that he didn’t just say what was wrong. 

“Jack, why won’t you just say? All these motions are confusing.” Jack stared at them. They didn’t know that he couldn’t talk? He stared at each of them individually and pointed towards his neck with a slashing motion. 

Sandy understood what he meant immediately. He tried to catch the others’ attention but they were still thinking it through. Frowning, Sandy picked up the nearest elf and shook him vigorously making his bells ring. The Guardians and Jack looked at him and he pointed to his mouth and made an X motion and pointed back towards Jack. The Guardians looked between the two and then they got it. 

Jack couldn’t talk just like Sandy! Bunny looked at Jack and said, “So this entire time, you could not talk? Even in ’68?” Jack looked at him and responded by putting his arms up as if to say “Exactly!” 

“I’m sorry Jack! I had no idea. If I had known,” Tooth said but Jack walked over to her an patted her shoulder. The meaning was instantly understood. Jack smiled, glad he was finally being ‘heard’.  
___________________________

The battle against Pitch has just ended and everyone was in North’s workshop. Sandy was back and everyone was happy. Jack sat leaning against a window looking out. North came up to him asking, “Jack. How did you lose ability to speak?”

Jack looked at him and sat thinking whether he should show North why he can’t talk. He lifted his hands and pulled down the neck of of his turtleneck revealing the scar. North gasped in shock as he saw Jack’s scar. “Oh, Jack. I’m so sorry. I wish I could have done something. Anything.” 

Jack put his hand on North’s shoulder to stop him from talking and Jack gave him an ‘It’s okay’ smile. 

North continued on, “No, it’s not. You didn’t deserve this, none of it!” Jack frowned at him and decided the best way to get his message across was to hug him. Jack got on his knees and wrapped his arms around North and hugged him tight. Surprised, North stopped talking, and wrapped his arms around Jack. 

Jack climbed into North’s lap and stayed there, closing his eyes. North got the message, and picked Jack up with him. Jack snuggled into North as he was picked up. Ignoring the other Guardians’ stares, he took Jack into one of the guest rooms he had in the workshop. North pulled the covers down with one hand and placed Jack onto the bed. He pulled the covers up and tucked Jack in. Jack opened his eyes and smiled at North before he went to sleep. North smiled softly and left the room. 

North sat in a chair in the globe room, ignoring the Guardians and drank a glass of egg nog contentedly.  
________________________

It has been a week since the battle and Jack was still at the North Pole. North didn’t mind. He loved having Jack around. He brought fun to everything he did. Even the boring things. He even helped the yetis with the toys by testing them out. Jack has been very helpful. 

North found Jack in the main toy production room testing out an RC helicopter. North smiled seeing Jack’s large grin on his face. He loved to see him so happy. 

“Come Jack. Walk with me.” North began walking down a hall, and Jack followed. “Jack, you enjoy staying here yes?” Jack cautiously nodded his head. “And you have always wanted a home to come back to after a long day and spend time with family, ya?” Slowly, cautiously, Jack nodded his head again. “Jack, would you like to live here with me, and be my family?” Jack smiled a really big, grand smile and jumped hugging North. “Great! I show you new room! Yetis helped decorate! Come, Jack!” 

Jack followed North bouncing up and down on his feet. After what seemed like a millennia to Jack, they made it to his new room. The door itself was a pale blue and jack opened it to see what the rest was. Jack smiled in awe. 

His room was painted a very pale blue with silvery white snowflakes that sparkled in the night. His bed had dark blue covers and with the same snowflake design. His dresser, bookshelf, and wardrobe was all white. Jack turned around and hugged North around the middle. North wrapped his arms around Jack as well and said, “Welcome to the family, Jack. Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> The words that inspired this chapter were aphasia (mute), abomination, and attack.


End file.
